maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Cinema
"Cinema" (シ-ネ-マ) is the second ending theme of the Maison Ikkoku anime series, performed by Picasso. It was used from episodes 15 to 33 (not counting Episode 24 though, using Get Down instead, although is seen on the English dub of the episode). Lyrics Nihongo= 見知らぬ街の通り雨 あの日の君は 濡れたヒールを 気にしてた 幼さかくした横顔 いつか交わした 言葉を 今も 思い出せる はじめからシネマ 感じさせて 君が囁く 静かなラストシーン 抱えた裸のつま先 今日は小さく 揺らして ぼんやり 見てたけど 少しだけ悲しい女を 演じたいなら 幕合に いかが？ 僕のlove song for you はじめからシネマ 感じさせて 君が囁く 静かなラストシーン 黄昏待つだけの 午後の浜辺で二人 忘れかけた ステップで たどった短い記憶に 重なるストーリー 幕切れ 知らせて 波がさらうよ はじめからシネマ 感じさせて 君が囁く 静かなラストシーン 最後までシネマ 身をまかせた つくり笑いの カットで さよなら はじめからシネマ 感じさせて 君が囁く 静かなラストシーン はじめからシネマ シネマ… |-| Rōmaji= Michiranu machi no toori ame ano hi no kimi ha Nureta hiiru wo ki ni shiteta Osanasa kakushita yokogao itsuka kawashita Kotoba wo ima mo omoidaseru Hajime kara shinema kanjisasete Kimi ga sasayaku shizukana rasuto shiin Kakaeta hadaka no tsumasaki kyou ha chiisaku Yurashite bonyari miteta kedo Sukoshi dake kanashii hito wo enjitai nara Makuai ni ikaga? Boku no LOVE SONG FOR YOU Hajime kara shinema kanjisasete Kimi ga sasayaku shizukana rasuto shiin Tasogare matsu dake no gogo no hamabe de futari Wasurekaketa suteppu de Tadotta mijikai kioku ni kasanaru sutoorii Makugire shirasete nami ga sarau yo Hajime kara shinema kanjisasete Kimi ga sasayaku shizukana rasuto shiin Saigo made shinema mi wo makaseta Tsukuri warai no katto de sayonara Hajime kara shinema kanjisasete Kimi ga sasayaku shizukana rasuto shiin Hajime kara shinema shinema... |-| English= A sudden rainfall came down in a foreign town. On the day I first saw you wondering -- worrying -- about your high-heeled shoe. A certain youthfulness hid in your silhouette. Oh, those words we spoke that day even now -- in my mind -- I can't put them away. The debut of the cinema -- it fills me with feeling. straight from your little whispers -- they ring throughout to the last scene. These naked toes you once held in your warm embrace. But today these little things are wiggling -- quivering -- they shake and yet they're still... Are you just playing the part of a mademoiselle? One who feels a little blue? Please relax -- between the acts -- I'll sing a love song for you... The debut of the cinema -- it fills me with feeling. straight from your little whispers -- they ring throughout to the last scene. Next to the ocean we both wait for dusk to come. And the sun, we watch it go. Forgetting -- just barely -- the dance we used to know. Your part and my part are destined together here...memories in our story. on curtain fall -- perhaps then all -- the waves wash them to sea. The debut of the cinema -- it fills me with feeling. straight from your little whispers -- they ring throughout to the last scene. Until they end the cinema -- I give myself to you. I force myself to smile -- for I must say "sayonara". The debut of the cinema -- it fills me with feeling. straight from your little whispers -- they ring throughout to the last scene. Until they end the cinema -- cinema -- cinema -- Category:Ending theme Category:Music